Battle Jacket
|user='Staff Officer Black MonkeyDragon Ball: Origins 2, 2010 Silver Workman''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, 2009' |class=Armor |color= or or or |similar='Pilaf Machine' }} The Battle Jacket (バトルジャケット)Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is a super-powered mechanized suit used by ranking officers of the Red Ribbon Army. Overview ''Dragon Ball'' In Dragon Ball, during the assault of Goku against the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, Staff Officer Black shot Commander Red in the head with his pistol to take over the Red Ribbon Army after Red reveals the wish he wants from the Dragon Balls, and fights Goku. After witnessing that Goku is too powerful for him, Black got into a blue Battle Jacket. The fight continues outside where he does better against Goku in the Jacket, and Black then throws Goku onto the ground. He attempts to finish him off with a blast, but the boy quickly recovers and proves too nimble and even has him attack himself. Black then snaps and fires a rocket to destroy Goku, threatening even his soldiers and staff, but Goku kicks the rocket away. After realizing the boy is too powerful, Black tries to escape from Goku but the young warrior sufficed and double punched straight through the Battle Jacket, which explodes in midair, killing Black. ''Dragon Ball GT'' In a style based on its appearance in the original Dragon Ball anime and manga (and not in the "redesigned" form that appears in the 10th anniversary special), the Battle Jacket has a brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT when Staff Officer Black and several other villains escape from Hell. When Black and the other Red Ribbon Army members attack Mr. Satan, Pan breaks through the Battle Jacket and destroys it. Power level ;Manga and Anime Staff Officer Black's Battle Jacket was shown to be powerful enough to face off against Goku; however, despite its great offensive power, it is far too slow to be able to hit Goku with its energy weapons. Its most powerful weapon was a large missile kept in its back, which was powerful enough to blow up a mountain. Nonetheless, its armor was not strong enough to survive Goku propelling himself full speed at it and blowing through the center of it, causing it to explode. ;Films The Giant Robot version of the Battle Jacket in The Path to Power was more powerful than the original incarnation in the manga, being able to knock Goku unconscious and destroy Android 8, it was only destroyed when Goku became enraged and fired a MAX Power Kamehameha at it. ;Video games In Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, the power level given by the scouter is 1,000 for purple Battle Jackets and white Battle Jackets that appear during the Androids Saga, and it is 1,200 for the black Battle Jackets that appear during the Super 17 Saga and the red Battle Jackets that appear in a special mission featuring Mercenary Tao. Arsenal *'Hikou' – The Battle Jacket is able to fly with rockets. *'Blaster' – Energy beams can be fired from the Battle Jacket's right arm. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – An energy wave can be fired from the Battle Jacket's left arm's palm. *'Rocket Launcher' – There is a huge and powerful rocket launcher inside the back cavity of the Battle Jacket. **'Rocket Storm' – Hundred of small rockets fired from the chest in a machinegun-esque fashion (slightly similar to Super 17's Hell's Storm). Used by the Giant Robot variant in The Path to Power. *'Laser Blast' – The Battle Jacket's ultimate beam weapon fired from the chest. It is used by the Giant Robot variant in The Path to Power, as well as the original version in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. *'Crushing in Hands' – A physical technique which consists of crushing the opponent's bones. Used by the Giant Robot variant to destroy Android 8 in The Path to Power. *'Explosive Wave' – It is shown that the Battle Jacket can perform this technique in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Variants BR-8 The BR-8 Red Ribbon Army Battle Jacket is the original type of Battle Jacket, utilized by Staff Officer Black in his final battle with Goku. Giant Robot The Giant Robot was a more powerful alternate version of the Battle Jacket which appeared in in the 10th anniversary special Dragon Ball: The Path to Power,Supplemental Daizenshuu designed as a gigantic red robot controlled from within. As Goku fights his way into Red Ribbon Headquarters, Commander Red and Staff Officer Black retreat to their last refuge. But when Black hears about Red's true wish to become taller, Black shoots him and brings out the Army's greatest weapon, the Battle Jacket. The robot's Laser Blast destroys a huge swath of territory in its path, and nearly kills Goku, until Goku manages to knock it on its stomach and detonate the cannon. But the Battle Jacket is not out yet though, and Goku is eventually knocked out. Android 8 shows up and puts everything he has into keeping the robot from killing the boy. Parts start to fly off of Android 8, and he lands in a crumpled heap, next to Goku. When Goku sees the android dying, Goku finishes off Staff Officer Black and the Battle Jacket with a gigantic Kamehameha. The dub for the movie has Black mentioning that he built the robot in secret. RR Power Robot The RR Power Robot is a seemingly more powerful variant of the original Battle Jacket model utilized by Red Ribbon Army soldiers during the time of the Saiyan conflict. They appear as regular enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Pilaf Machine The Pilaf Machine in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden is an alternate version of the Battle Jacket. Mecha Devil The is a palette swap of the Battle Jacket appearing in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. It appears similar to the Battle Jacket model used by Staff Officer Black, but is gray in coloration and lacks the Red Ribbon Army logo on its chest. It appears as a random enemy on the map in later parts of the game, and is able to use two attacks, and . The Mecha Devil's sprite is additionally reused as the Pilaf Machine in the game. Video game appearances In the Wii Game Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, Staff Officer Black's Battle Jacket appears as a boss, however, it is colored yellow instead of blue or purple. One of Colonel Silver's soldiers, simply referred to as "Silver Workman", is fought in a mech similar to a Battle Jacket in the first chapter of the game, but its design is mostly based on the first generation Pilaf Machines. Black's Battle Jacket is also a boss in Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In the sub-episode 6-5 of Dragon Ball: Origins 2, after Commander Black's defeat, Bulma tells Goku that the Battle Jacket is still used by someone in the Red Ribbon Headquarters. It is revealed that because there was a lack of soldiers in the Red Ribbon Army, Colonel Silver's soldiers kidnapped monkeys in the forest they burnt, and brainwashed and trained them as new recruits. Goku finds the brainwashed monkeys, and one of them takes the control the Battle Jacket. After defeating the monkey, Goku brings all the kidnapped monkeys back to their forest. In the sub-episode 8-6 "Pilaf and Red Ribbon" of Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Colonel Violet appears employed by Emperor Pilaf to lead him and his cohorts to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters control room in order to find a surviving Red Ribbon Battle Jacket. Violet finds the Battle Jacket's capsule in Commander Red's desk. Interestingly, in the series, the Pilaf Machines used by Pilaf and his gang after the Red Ribbon Army Saga somewhat resembles Battle Jackets. A Battle Jacket is seen in the background of the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters battle stage in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, if a character is knocked into one of the generators inside the Red Ribbon Base, a Battle Jacket will fly out from the ceiling and launch blasts that cause 400 points of damage. Battle Jackets controlled by former Red Ribbon Army soldiers appear as regular enemies in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Red Pants Army Battle Jackets also appear as enemies in Dragon Ball Online. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Robot de Batalla Category:Objects Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Robots Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons